Nasal and oral discharges that typically accompany conditions such as the common cold are ordinarily collected in cloth handkerchiefs, or in tissue paper. Both handkerchiefs and tissue paper are unsanitary as normally used. Cloth handkerchiefs are typically used more than once, and must be washed under disinfecting conditions. Tissue papers are disposed of after a single use. However, depending on the manner of their disposal, they can cause infectious conditions. Moreover, there are frequent occasions when tissue papers cannot be discarded discreetly.